


Three Little Words

by WritingSiren



Series: Holding Hands is So Metal [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Rick is a little freaked out by three simple words.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here I am with another fic! There might be a few more works in this series before it's over. So until then, I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Morty, I’m coming to pick you up.”

“O-Okay, Rick. I have your present too.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” Rick hung up the phone and stretched, heading to the garage. He certainly didn’t feel seventeen years old today. In fact, he felt much older. He didn’t want a party this year, so he and Morty agreed to just hang out at a place of Rick’s choice today. Rick wasn’t really the kind of guy who asked for presents; he'd be perfectly fine just spending the whole day with his boyfriend. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to what Morty had gotten him.

Rick opened the door to the garage and turned on the light. He pressed the button to open the garage and removed the cover from the vehicle in the middle of the room. It wasn’t exactly a car, but Rick treated it like one. He’s only used this ship a couple of times just to pick up some things he couldn’t get on Earth; strictly for doing business on other planets. But today was different. Rick thought it would be fun for he and Morty to spend time together away from everyone, millions of miles away. It couldn’t hurt to use the ship for a little fun, right?

Rick slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine, immediately pulling out of the garage and heading to Morty’s house.

\--

Morty peeked his head through the curtains in the kitchen and saw Rick pulling up in the driveway. He grabbed his gift off the table and made his way to the front door. “Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!” He called out as he left the house. 

Morty opened the door to the passenger’s side. “Hey, Rick!” He greeted as he sat down, extending the medium-sized gift out to Rick. “Happy birthday. Sweet ride~”

“Hey, Morty, thanks.” Rick grinned at him and took the box. “You didn't have to get me anything, babe.”

“But I-I-I wanted to! I know you said you didn’t want anything but…” Morty shrugged.

Rick chuckled. “Thanks, though.”

Morty watched on as Rick ripped off the wrapping paper. He was a little nervous the Rick wouldn’t like it.

“Oh, sweet!” Rick held up the gift: A simple red and black-striped guitar strap.

“You like it?” Morty asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s great!” Rick even put the guitar strap on. He reached over and hugged Morty and gave him a peck on the cheek. Morty hugged back and sighed. “I-I’m glad you like it.”

“Now let's cut the sappy shit and go!” Rick sounded pretty excited.

“Where are we going?” Morty asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

Rick smiled at him and put his hands on the steering wheel. “Hey, computer. Take us to Blips and Chitz.”

\--

Rick and Morty spent nearly half the day at Blips and Chitz. Morty swore he’d never go back to another arcade on Earth ever again after coming here. Even though he was a little freaked out by all the aliens and other creatures in the arcade, he got used to them after a while. 'Roy’ quickly became Rick’s favorite game out of all of them. Towards the end of their visit, the two of them had (unknowingly) played a round of laser tag in which it was literally a fight to the death. Fortunately, they made it out alive, with Rick’s quick thinking and agility. And even after all that, Rick and Morty still had fun.

The pair made their way back to the ship, laughing and joking. Morty sipped on some strange liquid which he could only guess was this planet’s version of alcohol. He definitely felt a little buzzed. Morty settled down in the passenger’s seat. Morty had been pretty straight-edge before he met Rick. The more the two of them hung out, the more Morty began to let loose. Sure, he’s still an anxious wreck, but it seems to be kept at bay when he’s with Rick.

The older boy got in on the driver’s side and reached across to pull Morty into a hug.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today, Morty. Best birthday ever,” he mumbled against his hair.

Morty giggled. “You’re welcome. It was fun.”

Rick gasped when he felt Morty’s lips on his neck, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. “Oh, M-Morty…”

Morty pressed the older boy against the door and kissed his way up Rick’s jaw and finally stopped at his lips. Rick kissed back with a groan. Suddenly it began to feel quite hot inside the ship…

Morty reached a hand up to rest in Rick’s wild blue hair, stroking it gently, while the other hand found its way into Rick’s shirt. Morty wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but Rick wasn't stopping him, so he assumed he was doing something right. He ran his tongue along the older boy’s bottom lip, and he responded by opening his mouth, letting Morty in. The sounds of heavy breathing and sighing were the only things to be heard inside the ship. As much as he wanted to keep going, Morty pulled away to catch his breath, panting against Rick’s lips. Rick mirrored his actions and took a deep breath.

“I love you, Rick…” he whispered.

Rick froze completely at the words, and his eyes went wide. What… what did Morty just say? The younger boy frowned. “Rick?”

Rick shook his head, snapping out of his daze. “Huh?”

Morty sat up. “Did you hear me? I said I love you.”

Rick blanched. “Uh…” he just slowly nodded his head.

That made Morty frown even more. “...What’s wrong?”

Rick sighed. “Morty, listen. I like you, a lot. But… I don't like using that word…”

“Oh…” Morty looked away.

“I-I just… I care a lot about you, alright? You don’t even know how much I do. You’re the only person who’s actually crazy enough to put up with me.”

Morty looked at him. “...Really?”

“Yeah, man. No one else would ever travel 20 million miles away from Earth just to play arcade games with me. We could've easily just done that at home. That means a lot to me.”

Hearing this made Morty feel good. It made him feel important. But mostly… loved.

“Wow, Rick. I… I didn’t know I meant so much to you.”

“Of course.” Rick smiled at him. “You just being here, on this planet with me… This is the best gift I could’ve gotten.” He grabbed Morty’s hand and kissed it.

“Aw jeez, Rick…” Morty giggled, face turning red.

“N-Now, uh… Let’s go home.” Rick said as he started the engine, clearing his throat.

“No way, we still have to go to your favorite place!” Morty sat back in his seat and buckled up.

“Oh? And where is that?” Rick asked as the ship took off. 

“Ice cream shop! I’ll get you what ever flavor you want.” Morty said, grinning. “If you’re in the mood for it, that is.”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Rick sounded pretty excited at the sound of that.

Rick reached over for Morty’s hand, and Morty took it, blushing and smiling. He almost said 'I love you’ again, but he held his tongue.

Right now, Morty was perfectly okay with Rick not saying he loved him back. Maybe the word 'love' was too strong of a word anyways. But he didn’t have to hear that word from him to know it. As long as he knew Rick cared about him, that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about rickmorty, PM me on Tumblr~   
> http://siren-of-the-dark.tumblr.com/


End file.
